Adventure in Kanto - Book I
by alexhacker39
Summary: Aria and Ash go on their first journey together to become a Pokemon Master! But what will happen on their journey? New friends, rivals, meeting pokemon that they never heard of before in Kanto? What will happen to them when they met legendary pokemon on their journey? (Book 1 of the Our Pokemon Journey Series)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Professor Oak, do you know what day it is today?" A young girl asked.

"Ah yes, it's when your brother receives his first pokemon." The older man said, clapping his hands together. "But you know you really didn't have to come all the way just to find out what pokemon he will have, Aria."

The girl, Aria, shook her head. "No! That's not why! He's a beginning training, he'll need help along the way! It's no big deal!"

The professor smiles and nods.

"Speaking about Ash, where is he? Shouldn't he be here by now?" She asked.

Oak shrugs. "I don't know, didn't he said he was going to come here earlier?"

"Yes, but I wonder...he probably overslept." Aria sighs, placing her hand on her face. "That's my young brother, he's gonna have to realize that he going to have to wake up earlier for things like this."

"Spearow!"

A small bird pokemon flew through the window and sat on Aria's shoulder. It carried a small letter on it's foot. "Oh good, mom did write back. Thanks Spearow."

She takes it off the small letter and opens it up.

"She says that he overslept and is on his way right now." She reads from it, sighing in the end.

"Ash, I swear―."

"Hey grandfather, I'm here."

They turned around and noticed Ash's rival walking into the lab.

"Oh Gary there you are." Oak greeted. "Are you ready to receive your first pokemon?"

"Of course." He replied.

Aria heard talking from outside of the building and looked out the window to see a crowd outside. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Jeez Gary, since when did you have a fan club?" She joked, turning to the two.

"I've gotten popular." He said.

Aria looks back through the window and noticed someone running on the trail and stared at the crowd of people.

"Ash?"

She noticed something different about him, and that he was running all the way there in his pajamas. No one seem to laugh at him because they were only waiting for Gary to show his pokemon to them.

Aria didn't laugh at Ash because she was too nice to actually do such a thing. She was a very kind person who doesn't like to see people going through tough problems in their life.

"Spearow!" Her pokemon said.

"Of course, he forgets to change his clothes." Aria sighed.

* * *

><p>"So Ash, which pokemon did you get?" Aria asked, once he walked outside with the professor. She looked down and noticed the small pokemon beside him.<p>

"Isn't that the Pikachu you were telling me about professor?" She looks at the professor.

"Yes, but this was the only pokemon left for Ash to choose." He said.

"Oh, well at least you have a pokemon, right Ash?"

"Right."

Aria looked down at the people below and noticed that they weren't as crazy as the ones that Gary had with him. When they reached the bottom step they noticed their mother standing by waiting for them, holding a green backpack in her hands.

"I'm so proud of you Ash." She said.

"Aw, thanks mom." He thanked, smiling slightly.

She hands him the bag and he opens it to see what's inside.

"It's filled with everything you'll need on your journey." She said, looking over at Aria.

"So you're planning on go with him Aria? How sweet!"

Aria blushes slightly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Thanks mom."

"Is this the pokemon you got?" She asked, looking down at the Pikachu standing next to Ash. "I thought all pokemon stayed inside of their pokeballs?" Their mother questioned.

"Oh right." Ash held out Pikachu's pokeball. "Return Pikachu."

He tossed the pokeball at Pikachu but it only bounced it back with it's tail, landing back in Ash's hand.

"What?" He was so confused and did it again, but Pikachu only sent it back.

"Seems like Pikachu doesn't like to be inside of a pokeball." Aria commented.

"Well, it doesn't matter, with Pikachu at my side I'll become a Pokemon Master." He said, picking up the electric mouse.

Before Ash could say anything, Pikachu shocked him and it soon did to everyone else, except for the Professor and Aria, who were taking cover.

"Man, that Pikachu sure has some power." Aria said.

"If you have any rubber gloves use them. Electricity has no effect on them." The professor said.

Once Pikachu stopped they all fell to the ground, all paralyzed from the electric shock.

"Hehe...well, this is just a great start to a journey." Aria got a sweat drop down her face as she laughed awkwardly.

* * *

><p>"Ash, I really don't think you need to do that." Aria said, looking over at the pokemon that Ash has been dragging along by a rope. He was wearing rubber gloves if Pikachu tried to shock him again but Pikachu didn't seem to happy about being Ash's pokemon.<p>

He sighs and looks at his older sister.

"What am I suppose to do? Pikachu doesn't like me." He said.

"That's because Pikachu doesn't know you well. If you learn more about Pikachu the more it will trust you."

Ash looks at Pikachu and then back at Aria.

"Okay."

He unties the rope off of Pikachu and takes off the gloves.

"Just dragging Pikachu along won't make it happier, it's only making it dislike you more."

"Pikachu." It said, agreeing with her.

"See?"

"Okay, I get it."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Ash kneels down next to Pikachu and held out his hand, but Pikachu only looked away.

"Don't worry Ash, Pikachu will get use to you." Aria assured.

Ash sighs, looking at his older sister. "I hope your right."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this is just the beginning. It's not going to go through every pokemon episode but I will go through some of the important ones. Oh, and Aria is only 4 years older than Ash since he is 10 in this and Aria is 14. By the way, if your new to the story the other story 'Adventure in Hoenn' is the other story that involves both Ash and Aria going to Hoenn and having a journey there.<strong>

**-alexhacker39-**


	2. Chapter 1

**To let you all know I'm not going to be updating this story like crazy. I'll probably update once a week or twice, depends on if I have the time to work on this story. But I will be working on the other one too. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Ash, you can't catch a pokemon like that." Aria said, shaking her head. "You need to use your pokemon to weaken it, then catch it."

Ash sighed, looking over at her.

"But Pikachu won't listen to a word I say." He proclaimed. "How am I suppose to catch my first pokemon if Pikachu doesn't listen to me?" He asked.

Aria shrugs in response. "Sorry Ash, you'll have to think of something. Pikachu is your pokemon, not mine." A sad look appeared on her face.

Ash frowns and looks around for another pokemon to catch. "I'll be back." He said, walking away.

Aria and Pikachu blink before looking over at each other.

"He's new to all of it." Aria said.

"Pika." The pokemon spoke.

* * *

><p>Aria sat back for a while, waiting for Ash to get back after his attempts to capture his first pokemon. Pikachu was sitting in a tree, relaxing and resting a bit. That was, until Aria was startled and heard a scream.<p>

"Ash?" She questioned, looking around.

When she spotted him, she noticed him running in her direction being chased by a flock of Spearow.

"Oh no, he must have upset one of them and called the whole flock down on him." She murmured, reaching for a pokeball.

"Bulbasuar, I need your help!" She called out her pokemon. "I need you to get the Spearow's attention, draw them over here by using Razor Leaf!"

Bulbasuar nodded before launching the large leaves at the pokemon. When it hit, the Spearow turned their attention to Aria and her pokemon. But when they came charging at her, they attacked her Bulbasuar and Pikachu who was still sitting in a tree. But they were also attacking Aria. She shielded her face from their attack.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Ash shouted at the pokemon.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!" Aria commanded, trying to push back the Spearow that were attacking her.

But before Bulbasaur could attack, Pikachu already launched a Thunder Bolt attack and it hit all of the Spearow. Aria lowers her arms, noticing the marks on her arms when the Spearow were pecking at her and her pokemon. She at the sky to see that the Spearow had fled for now, but she noticed something off...

"Aria! Are you alright?" Ash asked worriedly, running over to her.

She turned her attention back to her younger brother, "I'm fine Ash." She assured. "But we should get out of here! Look!"

Ash turns around, noticing more Spearow flying into the aid the flock that Pikachu and Aria had attacked to defend themselves.

"Oh no, let's go!"

Pikachu jumps off the tree, running through the trail in the forest.

"Pikachu!" Ash called to his pokemon. He started to chase after it, leaving Aria alone with Bulbasaur.

"Ash!" She tried to stop him, but he was already long gone. The flock was catching up so quickly that Aria and Bulbasaur had no choice but to run after the two. In her sight she could see that some of the flock had caught up to them and were attacking Pikachu. Ash pushes through them and grabs a hold of his injured pokemon, running through the trail. But Aria noticed a river beside her and followed it till she noticed a waterfall. When she looked at her brother she noticed that he was going to jump.

"Ash wait!" Aria told him.

But it was too late. He reached the waterfall and landed in the strong currents below.

"Ash!" She exclaimed, looking around for him. She couldn't see him through the currents, her heart pounding roughly in her chest.

_Ash...I'll find you...I will, just please be okay..._

When she stood up, her Bulbasaur nudged her on the leg. She looks down at her pokemon before looking to the sky to see the flock Spearow.

"We have to hide, they'll probably go away." She told her pokemon before jumping into a bush with Bulbasaur. Aria stuck her head out slightly to see that the flock wasn't paying attention to them, but was following the river below.

"They must be still after Ash." She said quietly. "Well, I have no choice but to fight back. Bulbasaur, return for now." She returns her pokemon to its pokeball before running down an opposite path through the forest.

* * *

><p>When she reached the large lake in front of her, she vigorously looked around to see if she could find Ash around the area.<p>

"Ash! Are you here? Ash?" She called aloud, her voice echoing through the forest and lake.

She got no response back, and her eyes narrow worriedly.

_Was he alright? Did he managed to get away? Was he still being chased?_

Those questions kept filling her mind, worrying her even more than already was.

"Ash!" She called one last time.

Nothing, just silence took place of her cry. Aria looked around before catching her eyes on someone holding a fishing rod in her hands, looking towards the forest. Aria runs over to her, taking a deep breath before asking her the question, "Excuse me, but have you see a boy go through here? With a Pikachu?" She asked.

The girl turns to Aria, noticing her after a few seconds, "A Pikachu? Actually I have! He took my bike!" She exclaimed.

_Ash took her bike? That doesn't sound like something he would do, unless he's trying to reach the Pokemon Center to help Pikachu._

"Do you happen to know where he's heading?" Aria asked.

She thought for a moment. "I think he was heading for the Pokemon Center." She said.

Aria nod, "Thank you, I should go catch up to him before he gets hurt." She ran through the trail and started to head for the nearest Pokemon Center.

_It would take me about an hour before I get there, but I know if I keep running I should be there soon..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun was already setting and Aria was no where near close to reaching the Pokemon Center. She hasn't even stopped for a break at all, she was that worried for her brother. She was exhausted, sore, and basically she was ready to pass out from all of the running. But she knew the only way to help her brother was to take care of herself as well. She came to a stop and took a deep breath from the cold air that enter her lungs.

"I know he must have reached the Pokemon Center a long time ago. It's best if I rest up and catch up with him in the morning." She mumbled.

She takes off her bag and sits down on the grass and checks through it to find something to start making a small camp. First she started with the came fire and collected wood. She took out a lighter and lighted the wood with its flames.

"Now I just have to search for some food." She reaches for a pokeball and calls out her small pokemon.

"Spearow, can you try to find a tree with fruit in it?" She asked.

"Spearow!" It spoke, taking off into the air.

She smiles faintly and looks down at the fire and tries to warm herself up. When Spearow came back, Aria noticed a worried look on its face.

"Spearow, what's wrong?" She asked, standing up.

Apparently Spearow wanted her to follow her by flying in circles.

"You want me to follow?" She said confused.

Spearow nods, flying away. Aria grabs her bag and follows her pokemon.

_I wonder what Spearow found..._

When Spearow landed, Aria noticed a pokemon in front of her. Her eyes widen in shock. It was just a pokemon, it was the pokemon's trainer with it. But the pokemon he had with him seemed to be injured, there was no way he could carry such a large pokemon. That's because it was a Ponyta.

"Oh my god..." Aria murmured, Spearow sitting on her shoulder. "Are...are you okay?" She asked.

The trainer, turns around, noticing Aria stand a bit of far distance away.

"I'm fine," He said. "But my pokemon isn't."

Aria's eyes widen, rushing to his pokemon's side and examining the wound on its leg.

"How did this happen?" She asked.

"These three crooks came and attacked us. They got away but they injured my pokemon." He explains.

Aria nods, opening her back and pulling out a small vial. "Here, give this to Ponyta. This will give it its strength back." She said, handing him the small vial.

"What's in this?" He asked, opening it.

"Herbs, its filled with stuff that help it get their energy and strength back. Trust me, it's useful."

The boy nods, looking over at his pokemon. "Drink this Ponyta, this will help." He said.

Ponyta wasn't sure at first, but it noticed the concerned look in its trainer's eyes. It slowly drank what was in the vial and swallowed it. The boy hands Aria back the vial and she placed it back in her bag.

"My name is Aria by the way." She said, pulling out a bandage.

"Luke." He replied. "What brings you out here?" He asked.

"My brother and I were on a journey to become a pokemon trainer. But we were attacked by a flock of Spearow and we got separated from each other." She frowns, "He was trying to get to the Pokemon Center to help his pokemon. I'm not sure if he even made it there alright."

Luke frowns. "Sorry to hear."

"It's alright." Aria said, wrapping Ponyta's leg in the bandage. "He's strong, I'm sure he's fine."

Luke nods, looking at his pokemon. "What about you?" She asked.

"Same thing, I'm also a pokemon trainer. We were heading to the nearest town and...well you know the rest from there." He said.

Aria nods. "Ponyta should be just fine. All it needs is some good rest. Your pokemon should be back on its feet in no time."

Luke smiles, petting his pokemon on the head. "That's great to hear, thanks for helping us out." He said, returning his pokemon to the pokeball.

Aria smiles as well, "It's nothing. I have a camp nearby. You can come if you like."

"That would be great, thanks."

* * *

><p>"Your brother just started his journey this morning?" Luke said confused.<p>

Aria nods, "Yeah, he doesn't know much about pokemon so I decided to join him on his journey. I don't have have any badges yet, but I've been training for some time now." She said.

Luke nods, looking up at the night sky.

"I'm going to be searching for my brother in the morning. He was heading to the nearest Pokemon Center to help his pokemon, I just hope he's alright." Aria shakes her head.

"Well if your brother made it to the Pokemon Center then he should be alright. So there's nothing to worry about."

Aria nods, "Thanks Luke, that really helped."

He looks at her, "It's for helping me out with Ponyta. No worries." He said.

Aria looks down at the camp fire, noticing the flames dying down.

"It's late, we should get some sleep." She said.

"I agree, I've been up for a while trying to help Ponyta." Luke said.

Aria takes out a blanket, tossing it to him while she took the other one she carried. She wrapped herself around it and laid down on the ground to get some sleep. But she stayed up for a couple of minutes and looked up at the sky. She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into, but she needed to see for herself that Ash was alright. Tomorrow morning she had to set out to find him, at least, that's what she thinks she needs to do.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When the sun rose, Aria woke up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned, looking around for her bag. She grabbed a hold of it and put the blanket away. She looked over at Luke and saw that he was already awake and checking his pokemon for the wound. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Good morning." She said. "How's Ponyta?"

Luke looks at her. "Morning, and doing a lot better. The herbs really helped." He said.

Aria smiles, looking at where the wound was on Ponyta and noticed that it was long gone. "That's great to hear. I should get going to find my brother."

Luke stood up, handing her back the blanket she gave him last night to use. "I could give you a lift there. Since Ponyta is feeling better I could take you there." He said, climbing onto his pokemon's back.

Aria chuckles lightly. "You don't have to."

"No no, I insist. I owe you for saving Ponyta. We'll get you there before you know it." Luke grins.

Aria thought for a moment. Well since she did save Ponyta I guess Luke wants to pay her back for helping. But was it too much? She couldn't be sure so she decided to go.

"Alright, I go-." But of course, they heard something driving in their direction on the road. When it came to a stop the person driving it looked at them.

"Are you Aria Ketchum?" The woman asked.

"Officer Jenny? And yes, that's me. Why do you ask?" Aria answered confused.

"Your brother was wondering where you were, he asked me if I could look for you." She said.

Aria's eyes widen. "My brother sent you? Is he alright?" She asked concerned.

"He's doing fine. He's just waiting for you to get to the Pokemon Center." Jenny replied.

Aria sighed in relief, happy to hear the news about her brother.

"I can take you there right away if you want to." Jenny offered with a bright smile.

"Um, sorry but I'll have to decline on that." She said respectively. "I'll be there as soon as I can, can you let him know I'm on my way?"

"Sure, and the Pokemon Center is only 20 minutes away from here. Hope you'll be okay." With that she drove off in the road as Aria waved a goodbye to her.

Aria turns to Luke, noticing that he was grinning a tad bit. "Why didn't you decide to go? You would have met up with your brother at the Pokemon Center." He wondered.

"I'm not much for riding in a vehicle from the police, I rather walk, or just take the simple way. Besides, who would turn down an offer to ride on such a fast pokemon like Ponyta?" She grins, crossing her arms.

"I would say the same if I were in your shoes." Luke chuckles before extending his hand out to her. With his help she managed to get on Ponyta's back, placing her hands on Luke's waist.

"You ready?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

Aria nods, "Yep, I'm ready." She replied.

"Alright, lets go Ponyta. Forward!" He commanded his pokemon.

Ponyta nays in response before running along through the grass and then onto the road. Aria was a bit nervous about it, but she shook it off and decided to enjoy the ride. She watched the road below and saw how fast they were going.

"Surprised huh?" Luke asked.

She looks back up at him, noticing the smirk on his face.

"Sort of," She said. "Although it's not everyday I get a chance to ride on a pokemon like this."

Luke nods in response, looking back at the road. "We should be there soon," He said. "Just a bit longer."

* * *

><p>When they could see the Pokemon Center within their range, Aria noticed her brother waiting at the entrance with the girl she saw yesterday. Aria smiles brightly before calling her brother's name, "Hey Ash!"<p>

He turns around, the girl following his gaze once they noticed her riding the pokemon.

"Hey Aria!" Ash called back, Pikachu jumping up onto his shoulder.

Ponyta comes to a stop beside them as Aria climbs off, hugging her younger brother. "Thank goodness you're okay!" She exclaims, letting go of him. But she noticed something strange, the Pokemon Center looked destroyed and blown up.

"What happened to the Pokemon Center?" She asked.

"It's a long story." Ash shakes his head.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Aria." He assured. "Now that Pikachu's feeling better we can get going."

But a cough interrupted them as they look over at the girl. "You're that girl I met in the forest." Aria said. "Hi, my name is Aria." She greeted, holding out her hand to her.

"Misty," She said. "And thanks to your brother I have no bike."

She looks at Ash and noticed he was tense. "I didn't mean for it to be barbecue." He apologized.

"It's fine Ash," Aria assured, facing Misty. "I'm sure we can buy you another one."

"Hi, I think you forgot about me." Luke said grinning.

"Oh right, guys this is Luke, I helped him heal his Ponyta last night when it was injured and he helped me get here to reach you guys." She explains.

"Hey, it's a pleasure to meet y'all." He said, climbing off Ponyta's back, holding out a pokeball to return it to it. "I'm also a pokemon trainer."

"Really?" Ash said in disbelief. "That's awesome."

Luke nods, "I don't have any badges yet but I'm heading to Pewter City to start there." He said.

"Pewter City? That's where we're heading." Aria said. "Maybe we all can go together."

"That sounds like a great idea." Ash agreed.

"We'll have to go through the Viridian Forest to get there. It might be a while though." Misty replied.

"It's alright." Aria said, "As long as we get there we'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ya, sooo I added another OC into this story and decided to add Luke into their journey, just to making it a bit more interesting. What do you guys think of him? Oh, and by the way Luke is suppose to be Aria's rival since Ash's rival is Gary and Aria didn't have one. So Luke is going to be her rival in this series. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
